


Let it snow

by Signe_chan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Playing in the Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Signe_chan/pseuds/Signe_chan
Summary: Tater was on top of him.Ransom’s brain was running a mile a fucking minute and that translated into exactly no movement of his body. The entire fucking universe had fallen away. The snow slowly melting below him was irrelevant. The rest of the guys running around throwing snowballs might as well have been a million miles away. His entire world existed in the weight of Tater, pressing him down. All along the side of his legs, over his torso, holding him down on the cold hard ground.





	Let it snow

Tater was on top of him. 

Ransom’s brain was running a mile a fucking minute and that translated into exactly no movement of his body. The entire fucking universe had fallen away. The snow slowly melting below him was irrelevant. The rest of the guys running around throwing snowballs might as well have been a million miles away. His entire world existed in the weight of Tater, pressing him down. All along the side of his legs, over his torso, holding him down on the cold hard ground. 

Shit. What was he meant to do? Laugh, probably. Shove Tater away. Tater had caught himself on one arm, was holding himself just a little over Ransom’s face. If he hadn’t, their heads would have knocked together. As it was, they were just panting. Breathless. A romance movie cliche. 

Tater met his eye. Shit, he’d never been those close to Tater’s eyes before. Never noticed how fucking brown they were. Never seen the little flicks of green in them. It was a good think Lardo was the artist and not him or he’d spend his entire life painting the exact colour of those eyes like some lovesick idiot. 

Tater smiled and the motion drew Ransom’s eyes to his lips. Fuck, his lips. They were perpetually chapped from all the cold and the ice and he didn’t look after them at all and Ransom still wanted to kiss them. 

Ransom still wanted him. Wanted him impossibly closer. Wanted to never let go. He’d never wanted someone on such a deep and instinctual level. It was like when he’d first looked at Holster and just known they were going to be best friends for life. He looked at Tater and his heart just fucking handed itself over on a platter. 

“Hey,” he said, voice needy, desperate. He could blame the cold, maybe. Could blame the way Tater crashing into him had knocked all the air out of his lungs. 

Then Tater was leaning forward and kissing him. Hard and deep and demanding and Ransom couldn’t think any more. Couldn’t do anything but bring his arms up and cling. Pull Tater closer to him, crush them both down into the snow and the mud. 

His entire world became thin, chapped lips. Gusts of cold air every time they pulled back a little, which made them gasp and lean straight back in again. The smell of Tater, sweat and aftershave and just him. The taste of him. The feel of him. 

Then Tater was pulling back and the cold was rushing back in. Ransom must have made a disappointed sound because Tater chuckled and they were so close Ransom could feel it through his own body. 

“Am sorry,” Tater said, breath warm on Ransom’s cheek. “I’m mean to ask first before kiss.” 

“No, man, that’s fine. You can do that whenever you want.” Ransom could kick himself, that was the stupidest thing to say! But Tater was laughing. Pulling back but laughing and smiling. Like he maybe didn’t hate the idea of kissing Ransom whenever he wanted. 

“Come on,” Tater said. “You covered in mud. Let’s go in, get hot chocolate.” 

“Okay,” Ransom said, pushing himself onto his elbows. Hot chocolate did sound good, as did getting there before anyone else so they could hoard the little marshmallows. 

“And maybe,” Tater said, “We kiss again but not in mud?” 

“Yeah,” Ransom grinned. That was even better then little marshmallows. “Let’s do that.”


End file.
